Feliz Cumpleaños
by Danybel
Summary: El dia de su cumpleaños, Ron recibe un curioso regalo, ¿que hara con el? regalo para una amiga


**Bueno, aquí voy yo (otra vez) haciendo un desastre como siempre, esta vez, es para celebrar el cumpleaños de una gran amiga, que está cumpliendo años hoy, sábado 21, entonces, se me ocurrió la _genial idea_ de hacer esto, espero que les gusten (Al menos a la cumpleañera xD) **

_**Feliz Cumpleaños**_

-hoy cumples 20 años hijo- le dijo su madre despertándolo- ya eres todo un hombre.

Ron abrió los ojos y frente a el estaba toda su familia, observándolo. Ni bien se había sentado, cuando sintió alrededor de su cuello los brazos de Ginny y Fleur, acompañados de besos y abrazos por parte de ellas, un hermoso niño pelirrojo con ojos azules le saludo desde los brazos de su padre, ya con la cara totalmente curada, sin rastro alguno de batallas pasadas, Fred y George estaban parados junto a su madre y, detrás de ellos estaba Charlie con su esposa Alexandra, y con ellos, una enorme torta con unas brillantes chispas por todos lados que dibujaban un número 20 sobre ella.

-feliz cumpleaños Ronnie- le dijo su hermana menor riendo- ya estás viejo.

-¡hey!- dijo Fred- ni George ni yo estamos viejos, así que menos él. Todos rieron ante este comentario

-Harry nos dijo que vuelve en la noche- dijo su padre, llegando- así que esta noche es la fiesta, vamos a desayunar.

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts Harry y Ron habían vivido juntos en una casa a las afueras de Londres ya que ninguno de los dos había querido vivir en la antigua casa de Sirius. El joven pelirrojo se levantó de su cama luego de que cada uno de sus hermanos le saludara y abrazara, para ir a lavarse y vestirse.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró que la cocina estaba llena de todo tipos de comida, desde tostadas hasta waffle y huevos.

-vamos, vamos- le dijo Charlie jalándolo- hay comer. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor probando cada una de las comidas, tomando los jugos que había, el normal de calabaza, más fresa, naranja y uva rodeaban la mesa, ofreciéndose ante todos para ser bebidos.

Todos hablaban animadamente, y reían tranquilos viendo como el pequeño Alexander jugaba con una rebanada de pan y se llenaba todo de mermelada, las paredes, generalmente blancas, estaban cubiertas con papeles de colores y carteles que leían "Happy Birthday Ron" y "felices 20" en varios idiomas, los muebles, negros, rojos y blancos, cubiertos de regalos de todos tamaños, bolsos y chaquetas y abrigos cubrían el armario que estaba en la esquina, cerca de la puerta, que en esos momentos estaba abriéndose.

-¡Harry!-gritaron los gemelos al verlo entrar, cubierto con su chaqueta verde- creíamos que no venías hasta esta noche.

-hola-dijo Harry sonriendo- me dieron el día libre- se acercó a Ron y le dio un abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños, amigo- luego pasó a saludar al resto de la familia Weasley.

-¿vas a comer Harry?- le preguntó Fleur sonriendo

-no, gracias, ya comí- luego dio la vuelta hasta Alexandra, una chica alta de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos grises- ¿como va todo eh? ¿Cuanto falta?- Le dijo mirando su barriga, que era bastante notable.

-4 meses Harry-dijo sonriendo- y tú ¿cuando piensas buscarte una pareja?

-no dentro de poco, eso es seguro- Ginny y él habían terminado al año siguiente de la derrota de Voldemort, y desde entonces, Harry había estado solo.

-vamos, tienes que abrir los regalos- dijo Charlie de repente, llamando la atención de Ron- y primero va el de nosotros- dijo entregándole una caja forrada con papel celeste. El menor de los pelirrojos la abrió, dejando en sus manos una botella del mejor whisky rumano de todos los tiempos.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó Alexandra sonriendo cuando Ron asintió con la cabeza, aún con la boca abierta- ¡genial! Yo misma la escogí. Todos rieron ante el comentario, para luego darle la oportunidad a Ginny de entregar su regalo, un paquete sin forma alguna, muy suavecito, color violeta.

Más risas por parte de los demás al ver que dentro había una túnica morada oscura bastante bonita, sin vuelos ni nada, de su talla. Así fueron llegando los regalos, uno tras otro, entre los cuales habían productos de la tienda de los gemelos (que iba mejor que nunca, por cierto), más ropa por parte de su mamá, un par de zapatos nuevos por parte de su padre, un abrigo de invierno nuevo por parte de Fleur y Bill y una tarjetita muy tierna que decía "feliz cumpleaños tío" por parte del pequeño hijo de ambos.

Todos se pararon alrededor de la mesa a cantar el cumpleaños, excusándose de que tenían que comer torta antes de irse, pero era algo ilógico, ya que esa noche iban a celebrar el cumpleaños a lo grande, con todos sus amigos y demás familiares, pero bueno, la torta esperaba, y mientras Ron soplaba el enorme 20 de chispitas que había sobre la cubierta, la puerta sonó, Harry fue a abrir, y, tras ella, estaba Percy, con su novia, Penélope.

-¿creíste que me iba a perder esto?- dijo acercándose a Ron y dándole un abrazo- pues, no, aquí estoy- desde hacía mucho tiempo que Percy había decidido pedirle perdón a su familia para poder volver con ellos, para poder ser felices de nuevo.

-lo se Percy- le dijo Ron luego de saludar con un beso y un abrazo a Penélope- se que quieres burlarte diciéndome como siempre fuiste mas inteligente que yo- todos rieron y Ron abrió el regalo que la pareja había traído, un adorno con forma de león hecho en porcelana que colocó en la mesa de la sala de estar, que era de vidrio y mármol- ¿torta?-dijo señalando la no tan grande torta que quedaba en la mesa.

-gracias- dijo Percy- pero yo no quiero, tal vez Pen quiera algo- y en efecto, la mujer ya estaba siendo atendida por una radiante señora Weasley y una contenta francesa.

A media mañana, luego de que todos comieran y brindaran con un champagne que Harry tenía guardada, la gente comenzó a irse, alegando que tenían que ir al trabajo y otros, como la señora Weasley, a su casa a arreglarla. La casa quedó completamente vacía (no sin antes desearle por millonésima vez a Ron un feliz cumpleaños) casi a las 3 de la tarde, justo a la misma hora que una hermosa lechuza color miel entraba por la ventana con un paquete en su pata. Era de Hermione.

La chica se había ido luego de dos meses de salir del colegio a estudiar en el extranjero, para ser más exactos, en Estados Unidos, haciendo un curso de medimagia, ellos dos habían sido novios hasta ese momento, en el que Ron decidió dejarla para que tuviese oportunidad de encontrar a alguien nuevo a donde iba, lo mismo le dijo ella para él, pero prometiéndose que si no encontraban a alguien, volverían.

-Harry, te manda saludos-dijo Ron leyendo la carta- y dice que está bien y que nos extraña.

-contéstale- dijo el moreno terminando de recoger- que yo también la extraño y pregúntale cuando vuelve.

Ron busco un pergamino nuevo y le escribió, diciéndole que la extrañaba, mandándoles saludos y dándole las gracias por el regalo, que estaba abriendo en ese momento, un enorme libro de aventuras americanas.

-que raro-dijo Harry de forma sarcástica- Hermione enviando libros- para luego echarse a reír tirándose en el sillón junto al pelirrojo- por cierto- dijo luego de que la lechuza se fuese con el correo- aquí tengo tu regalo- se sacó un paquete del tamaño de su mano del bolsillo, una cajita verde oscura- ábrelo. Dentro de la cajita, había una bolsita que leía "tu sueño se hará realidad, píenselo bien". Harry rió al ver la cara de confusión de su compañero.- En esa bolsita, hay la magia suficiente para cumplir tu mas deseada fantasía, sea la que sea, sea con quien sea, vivo o muerto, tu deseo se hará realidad, por eso dice "píenselo bien" ya que puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad única en tu vida.- el moreno se levantó y volvió a la cocina, mientras Ron se quedaba ahí, pensando.

-ya se-dijo, yendo hacia donde estaba Harry- ¿como hago para pedirlo?

-bébete el contenido de la bolsa y cierra los ojos, cuando los abras estarás donde quieras que se cumpla tu fantasía- Harry seguía acomodando cosas mientras Ron estaba de pie en la puerta

-¿ya usaste una de estas no?- le preguntó seriamente, Potter se quedó de pie, con un plato en una mano y un vaso en la otra- ¿verdad?

-si- dijo dejando las cosas en su sitio- así es

-¿que pediste?- la curiosidad le carcomía y vio como la cara de Harry se tornaba ligeramente escarlata. El ojiverde pasó junto a Ron, aún sonrojado y subió a su cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ron se fue tras él.

El cuarto de Harry era bastante grande, era de paredes blancas, tenía una mesita en el centro, de vidrio y metal negro, justo en el centro sobre una alfombra verde oscura, junto a ella, había un sofá rojo oscuro, y sobre ella varias revistas y cartas leídas. En una esquina estaba el armario de madera de caoba pintada de negro, la cama, también de madera, era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, y era, tal y como la mayoría de las cosas, negra y majestuosa, el gran cabecero era alto, con la figura de un león tallado en oro, tenía sábanas de seda verdes, y almohadas cubiertas de negro.

A la derecha del cuarto está la puerta del baño, de la cual acababa de salir Harry secándose la cama con una toalla blanca.

-¿Harry?- dijo Ron mirándolo, con una media sonrisa- ¿tienes miedo de decirme?

-no...claro que no- dijo Potter lanzándose a la cama- es solo que...

-¿qué?

-no quiero que sepas- le dijo luego de varios segundos en silencio.

-bien- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama- te prometo algo: cuando ya mi fantasía se realice, yo te la digo, a cambio- dijo sonriendo- tú me dirás cual fue al tuya ¿de acuerdo?- le tendió la mano

-bueno- dijo Harry tomándola- de acuerdo.

Ron salió satisfecho del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras sí, sonriendo, se fue de nuevo a la sala, tomó el regalo hecho por Harry y se fue a su cuarto. Era tan grande como el de Harry, con paredes blancas y todo, pero con muchas más cosas, tenía, tal y como cuando era mas joven, afiches de su equipo favorito de Quiddich, la cama era tan grande como la de Harry, pero de acero inoxidable pintado de gris, con sábanas de terciopelo y almohadas del mismo material. Desde que trabajaban en el ministerio, su vida había cambiado por completo, ambos eran aurores y ambos trabajaban duro, pero el moreno era el que compraba todos los lujos y comodidades para ambos. Había un escritorio con su respectiva silla cerca de la ventaba, un estante descansaba del lado opuesto lleno de libros y revistas, una hermosa alfombra roja cubría el piso por completo y había un sillón de dos puestos pegado a la pared, cerca de la puerta del baño, a la izquierda de la puerta estaba el armario, de madera pintada de gris, con todas sus ropas adentro, tal y como había hecho su amigo, Ron se tiró en la cama.

-yo quiero...- ya lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro que fuese correcto- yo quiero...- y sin terminar la fase abrió la bolsa y vio, con sorpresa como dentro había una especie de líquido espumoso y burbujeante, lo observó por varios segundos y se lo bebió, sentía como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, era dulce y caliente, al mismo tiempo se congelaba, helándolo por completo, al rato, cuando la sensación se fue de su garganta sintió como caía y caía, era una caída interminable, por unos momentos sintió que estaba suspendido en el aire, para inmediatamente caer de espaldas contra el frío piso de piedra. Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts.

Ron se levantó y se sacudió, estaba de nuevo con su uniforme de Griffindor, se vio reflejado en una de las armaduras, estaba tal y como se recordaba a los 17 años, con su cabello rojo enmarañado y sus pecas notorias como siempre. Pero había algo diferente, ni Harry ni Hermione estaban presentes.

De pronto una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que se había cumplido: su fantasía se haría realidad. Por uno de los pasillos se asomó una pareja discutiendo, él era Severus Snape que tenía la cara calmada y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras la chica de cabellos negro y ojos grises le gritaba cosas como que era una rata inmunda y que la había traicionado. Ron observó como la joven cacheteaba a Snape para luego ir corriendo en su dirección, calendo de bruces sobre él.

-fíjate por donde vas idiota- le dijo levantándose

-descuida- dijo Ron ayudándola, siendo rechazado- me llamo Ron- la chica levantó la cabeza y lo vio directo a los ojos.

-Bellatrix- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, para desgracia de uno y felicidad de otro- Bellatrix Black.

- mucho gusto- Ron sonrió y le tendió la mano que fue bien recibida, mientras Snape se iba furioso hacia otro lado.

-y dime Ron ¿como es que nunca antes te había visto?- un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica la delataba, y mucho- ¿eres nuevo o que?

-estoy de visita- dijo mirándole esos hermosos ojos cubiertos con lujuria- vine a ver a...un amigo.

-¿de veras?- le dijo parándose frete a él- a mi no me parece.

-vamos...-dijo algo nervioso- tengo que buscarlo...

-no- Bella tiró de su túnica y lo metió a un aula vacía- mentiroso- le dijo, tirándolo al suelo con una fuerza descomunal- no estás de visita ni mucho menos, imbécil, tu fuiste- se acercó a él y se le sentó encima- el que me envió la carta.

-no...-¿que carta?- preguntó él sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo una cachetada

-no seas estúpido.- otra cachetada- sabes bien de lo que hablo.

Ron no soportó una tercera cachetada y, enojado, se sentó, con la chica en sus piernas, cambiando de posiciones, era ella la que estaba en el piso ahora.

-yo no te envié nada...Bellatrix- le dijo casi sin aliento.

La chica sonrió y se sentó, con Ron sobre ella, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo besó, fue un beso duro y salvaje, casi forzado, pero al pelirrojo no le importó y la siguió, sintiendo como la lengua de Bellatrix tocaba la punta de sus labios, y él, como buen caballero, le dio camino. Ahora tenía su lengua en su boca, la lengua de esa Mortífaga que tanto había querido tener. Y ahora que así era, no sabía que iba a hacer.

-veamos- dijo Bella separándose de él, respirando entrecortadamente- ¿que hará el joven Weasley ahora?

-yo nunca te dije...-pero fue callado por otro beso tan salvaje como el anterior. Esta vez, acompañado con una caricia brutal en su espalda por encima de la túnica, que al poco tiempo fue removida de su sitio, dejándolo con la camisa al aire.

-desvísteme-dijo la chica tirándolo al piso con un empujón- desvísteme mientras yo te desvisto a ti.

Ron sabía a la perfección que ella no era así, pero no le importaba, así la quería él, nada ácida como era realmente, sino salvaje y normal, buena, algo que no era real, por eso era llamado fantasía.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando sintió ser despojado de sus pantalones, sintiendo las manos de Bellatrix pasando por sus piernas, acariciándolo. Le hizo caso y comenzó a desvestirla, pero la chica, en un arranque de lujuria l se quitó la camisa de un solo golpe, dejando a la vista sus pechos, tapados con un hermoso sostén de encaje verde, el chico se ocupó de quitarle la falda, acariciándole las piernas en el acto, mientras la joven le mordía el cuello, dejándole moretones en todas partes.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, ya estaban ambos en ropa interior, ella sobre él, acariciándolo, pasándole la lengua por el cuello, bajando por su pecho, paseando sus manos por sus piernas, Ron gimió al sentir los labios de Bellatrix en su vientre y las manos de ella en su entre pierna, subiendo cada vez más.

-Ron- dijo ella, con una media sonrisa- ¿quieres saber que se siente estar con una mortífaga? ¿Tener dolor y placer al mismo tiempo?

-si- dijo él, sin sonreír, pero con picardía- si quiero.

-bien- Bellatrix movió una de sus manos y la introdujo en su bóxer azul oscuro, tomando entre sus manos el miembro excitado del pelirrojo, y con la otra mano, le dio otra cachetada, mas dura que las anteriores-¿te gusta?

Ron no dijo nada, volvió su cara de nuevo al frente, sintiendo como era despojado de su ropa interior, viendo como Bellatrix, expertamente se quitaba el sostén, acariciándose así misma, viendo la expresión del pelirrojo, una cara graciosa sin duda para la chica, llena de sorpresa y lujuria.

Una de las manos del chico fue a para a uno de sus senos, acariciándolo con cuidado, mientras su otra mano era detenida por la de ella posándosela en sus muslos, Ron se sentó, con Bellatrix sobre él y con mucha astucia la colocó de espaldas al piso. Las manos del chico fueron paseando por el cuerpo casi desnudo de Bella, paseándose entre su suave piel mimando los delicados senos con ambas manos, escuchándola gemir al momento que sus manos pasaron por su vientre, quitándole con una lentitud exagerada, tocando cada parte de sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos, para dejar la delicada prenda en el piso y luego volver a subir, por el interior de las piernas de ella acariciándola con dulzura al momento que llenó a su húmedo sexo, sobándolo, pasando sus dedos por todo el órgano, subiéndolos luego, mojados como estaban, a su vientre, pasándolos por toda su extensión, subiéndolos formado círculos a través de su pecho, alojándolos en sus pezones, sobándolos.

-ya no lo quiero- dijo Ron, sin dejar los pechos de la chica- ya no quiero dolor, solo placer.

-yo nuca lo quise- dijo ella posando sus manos sobre las de Ron- hazme tuya.

Ron, extrañado por la forma de actuar de la joven, aún sabiendo que era su fantasía, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no le hizo caso, introdujo su miembro erecto en la entrada húmeda de la chica, haciéndola clavar las uñas en la espalda de él, mientras era penetrada, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como su cuerpo era movido bajo las caricias abundantes de Ron, ambos gimiendo, sintiéndose el uno al otro, como una sola persona. El pelirrojo dio un largo gemido al venirse dentro de Bellatrix y ella gritó, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo a Ron soltarse en su interior.

Ambos respiraban entrecortados, Ron estaba de espaldas contra el piso de piedra, su pecho iba de arriba a abajo con rapidez, cuando sintió una mano pasearse por su miembro en descanso, bajó la vista y la vio, con una de sus manos, masajeándolo.

En esos momentos la puerta se abre y un chico de su misma edad entra y los ve, sorprendido, sus enormes ojos grises posados sobre la figura que está bajo Bellatrix para luego pasearse por ese cuerpo, lleno de pecas y de ojos azules. Bellatrix se levanta y va hacia él, lo besa y le dice algo al oído, instantáneamente los ojos grises brillan y comienza a sentir las caricias de su prima quitándole la ropa, sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo que se haya tirado en le piso, acercándose a él a medidas que le quitan la ropa.

-hola Sirius- dijo Ron sonriendo-¿me recuerdas?- fue una pregunta estúpida por supuesto.

-es tu fantasía, puedo hacer lo que quieras- dijo el chico Black sonriendo- y claro que te recuerdo.

Ron se trató de levantar pero fue impedido por Sirius, que, con un beso le hizo quedarse quieto, arrodillado junto a él, Sirius era acariciado desde la espalda por Bellatrix y al mismo tiempo acariciaba a Ron que tenía las manos en la cabeza de Sirius, paseándolas por su cabello.

El pelirrojo de ojos azules quedó de nuevo contra la piedra, y sin dejar de besarlo, Sirius se sentó en su abdomen, ya totalmente desnudo y con su miembro siendo atendido por las eficientes manos de Bellatrix.

El cuerpo de Sirius no era pesado, al menos según Ron que no podía verlo por tener los ojos cerrados, pero al ser sus labios despegados se dio cuenta que el joven Black estaba arrodillado contra en piso reposando su cuerpo sobre el pelirrojo, subiéndolo cada vez mas, hasta quedar con su miembro frente a la boca de Ron, que no pensó dos veces para metérselo a la boca agarrándolo con sus manos, chupándolo con cuidado, saboreándolo, escuchando los gemidos de Sirius, sintiendo, como su propio pene era agarrado entre dos delicadas manos y era siendo succionado con fuerza. Sus gemidos eran tapados por los de Sirius y porque tenía su miembro en la boca, pero el placer que todo esto le producía era incomparable, al menos que...

La garganta de Ron se llenó con la eyaculación de Sirius, sabiendo que momentos antes él mismo lo hizo en la boca de Bellatrix, se tragó todo lo que pudo de la sustancia blancuzca que tenía en la boca y vio como Sirius se sentaba en la misma posición en la que estaba antes, sonriéndole. Bellatrix esta junto a él, sonriendo también, todos respirando con dificultad.

-bueno- Bellatrix fue la primera en hablar- tengo que irme, me esperan en otra parte- ambos chicos la veían mientras recogía sus ropas y se las iba poniendo, Sirius, aún sin moverse de Ron, sonreía viéndola, ambos sonreían, a punto de reírse.

-yo aún tengo tiempo- dijo Sirius-¿quieres algo en especial?- una de sus manos se posó en el miembro de Ron, haciendo erguir nuevamente a causa de los movimientos.

-jódeme- le dijo Ron con un halo de lujuria restante en los ojos- y hazlo como prefieras.

Sirius rió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero le hizo caso, fue bajando todo su cuerpo hasta posarlo entre las piernas abiertas de Ron, sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo del de ojos azules como si de un camino se tratara, explorándolo por completo, haciéndolo estremecer cuando hacía contacto con ciertas partes de su anatomía. El cuerpo de Ron fue volteado por Sirius, dejándolo boca abajo, el pelirrojo se apoyó en sus manos y sus rodillas y se irguió delante de Sirius, que se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer las nalgas de Ron, acariciando al mismo tiempo la espalda, clavando las pocas uñas que sobresalían en la piel pecosa.

Ron gemía, no solo por el dolor infringido en su espalda, sino por el pedazo de piel caliente que se deslizaba por su retaguardia, pronto sintió como uno de los dedos de Sirius se adentraba en su cuerpo, entrando luego otro, y luego otro, tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose, haciéndolo gemir más aún, salieron, Ron suspiró pero no por mucho, un miembro totalmente erguido se introducía en su estrecha entrada y una mano fuerte bombeaba su propio sexo.

Sirius daba grandes embestidas, no solo con sus caderas, sino también con su mano, Ron gemía y gritaba con cada movimiento sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Terminó gritando y derramándose sobre la mano de Sirius, al momento en que sentía su interior lleno de un líquido caliente. Sirius se desplomó en el piso y Ron cayó de bruces a su lado, ambos con respiración cortada, con los pechos subiendo y bajando, cansados.

-creo...-dijo Sirius- que es hora de irnos, ya es tarde- miró su reloj y se levantó, recogió sus cosas, volvió junto a Ron, le depositó un dulce beso en los labios- me gustó- se medio acomodó el pantalón y la camisa con todas las demás cosas en los brazos- y mucho- y se fue, dejando al pelirrojo en le piso, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya estaba hecho, esa era su fantasía, tomó sus cosas y se vistió, con toda la lentitud que puso, sin quitarse es sonrisa de suficiencia del rostro, y, al terminar de colocarse los zapatos, volvió a sentir que estaba cayendo, otra vez se sintió en medio del aire y, de nuevo, estaba en su cama, cubierto en sudor, a oscuras.

Salió de su cuarto y fue en busca de Harry, lo halló en la sala, sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Se acercó a él por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-ahora- le dijo sentándose junto a Harry- ¿que pediste tú?

-si bien no recuerdo- dijo el moreno sonriendo- se supone que tu me dices primero.

-pues- Ron sonrió mirándolo directo a los ojos- yo pedí una noche con Bellatrix y Sirius- Harry abrió los ojos ante la confesión y luego se relajó al escuchar la risa del pelirrojo- fue bueno.

-¿mejor que yo?- preguntó el moreno subiendo una ceja

-no- contestó sonriendo- ¿y tu?

-A Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry sonrojado, dejando a Ron con cara de sorpresa, soltando luego una carcajada.

-bueno, ¿y es mejor o peor que yo?- preguntó aún riendo

-eso prefiero no contestarlo- dijo Harry sonriendo, haciendo que Ron callara de repente y lo mirase- Ron, tu eres mejor- le dijo luego de un rato de miradas extrañas- por cierto- Harry le dio un beso en los labios- Feliz Cumpleaños.

_**FIN**_

**Bueno, eso es todo xDDDDD**

**Espero que les guste y que no sean malos conmigo y me dejen mensajitos, se que hoy ya es tarde (ni tanto, pero lo es) pero Akasha, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Ojalá que la hayas pasado de maravillas y que hayas estado feliz, te quiero, Danybel.**


End file.
